


Please Don't Catch No Feelings, Honey

by chanyeols_domme



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bisexual Byun Baekhyun, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Bisexual Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Bottom Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub, Dominant Byun Baekhyun, Dominant Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Female Byun Baekhyun, Femdom, Hyung Kink, Language Barrier, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Smut, They All Switch, Threesome - F/M/M, baekhyun is baekhee, designer!Baekhyun, designer!suho, singer!lay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeols_domme/pseuds/chanyeols_domme
Summary: Junmyeon is the CEO of Korea's most popular design agency but he hates most of his clients. He hates Yixing too, at least in the beginning. And then there's Baekhee who is always on his mind.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what to say. Hope you enjoy?  
P.S.: Baekhyun is Baekhee in this, so female. She does not quite look like the schoolgirl!Baekhee from the M/V but is older, has long black hair and wears red lipstick.  
P.P.S.: The mandarin in this is a romanized translation google dearly provided me, as I, unfortunately, do not speak any mandarin. So I'm sorry about that.

Seoul, South Korea  
Friday, 5th July 2019  
04:54 PM

"Sir, your jet’s ready."  
Junmyeon cleaned his glasses. A normal person would be getting ready for their weekend now, but being the CEO of Koreas' biggest a design agency had its downsides. For example that he never had a day off. But he was grateful, too. Not everyone could fly to a business meeting with a private jet, right? His secretary followed him to the cab, always making sure he got everywhere on time. She blushed when Junmyeon looked her in the eyes. It was hopeless, his secretaries had never understood what being in a business relationship meant, talk about professionalism. 

He was supposed to meet a new client in Los Angeles and the client was important enough for CEO Kim to go personally. It was probably a star, some horrible pop singer without taste. God, how Junmyeon hated his clients. His secretary handed him a stack of paper. LAY, Music Producer, Singer, Dancer, Actor. A new album, blah, blah, need design desperately…   
"He’s Chinese.", His secretary told him. "But he speaks English, too, so you shouldn’t have any problems communicating with him."  
"It's fine my mandarin isn’t too bad."

Shanghai, Republic of China  
Saturday, 6th July 2019  
10:24 AM

Yixing was driving his Maserati GranTurismo, a girl on the passenger seat. She had told him her name yesterday evening, but now he didn’t remember. He was never meeting her again anyway so it didn’t matter.   
"I need to attend a meeting now.", he said, hoping she’d get the message, but they never did.   
"Of course, honey.", she said. Yixing almost shuddered, he must have been high when he picked her up, there was no other explanation. Her sickeningly pink lipstick was smeared just a bit. He brought her to the hotel, where they had met last night, then he kept driving to his studio. The woman behind the desk bowed so deep it was almost comical, but after all, he was the CEO of this label. The music label LAY had grown quite a bit over the years, uniting not only him and his crew but also many upcoming artists he took under his wing and since there’s never been a corporate design for the entire label, he figured it was about time. The designer better be good, he was investing big money in this. Yixing had not chosen the designer himself, he trusted his coworkers, well only the ones he hadn’t fucked yet.

He crossed the floor to his room, the biggest in the building, decorated by a desk so wide it always made him feel very CEO-like. When his secretary knocked at the door accompanied by a man, he was suddenly very glad he had put on a suit this morning and not sweatpants. Yixing liked impressing people, it made getting in their pants way easier and he would not have impressed this man in sweats. The man was wearing a tailored blue suit. Expensive. Had broader shoulders than he did but was quite a bit smaller. Yixing felt like a boy compared to him and hated it.   
"Nǐ hǎo, Huānyíng lái dào shànghǎi." ( Hello, welcome to Shanghai.) He got up from his chair and introduced himself quickly.   
"Nǐ hǎo, xièxiè nǐ yǒngyǒu wǒ." (Hello, thank you for having me.)   
"I’m Zhang Yixing, the CEO of this label. You are Kim Junmyeon from SUHO-Design, right?"  
"Yeah, I'm the CEO." His voice was like honey, not cheaply sweet but smooth instead. Yixing couldn’t say he hated him.   
"How was your flight? Are you staying in Shanghai?" Yixing smiled at Mr. Kim, that usually got everyone whipped for him. 

Shanghai, Republic of China  
Saturday, 6th July 2019  
05:29 PM

Junmyeon was all about meeting his clients one on one. And to discuss business he usually liked talking in bars. You only got longterm clients with a little bit of emotional investment. And alcohol. He had asked CEO Lay to meet again in private which caused the Chinese CEO to wink at him. Junmyeon wanted to bend him over his desk – Junmyeon tried not to get involved with his clients. But CEO Lay seemed to have other plans because when Junmyeon found him in a dark corner of the bar, he was not alone. Naked limbs were tangled around Lay. Junmyeon coughed to get his attention. It stopped the movement of who he realized was a man who had been busy untying Lay's tie. The rest of the limbs belonged to a woman, who was wearing a black lace-up corset and lace thigh-highs.   
"There you are. I was waiting for you, Kim." Yixing didn’t seem to be embarrassed or even bothered by the situation at all. The thought: he’s putting on a show for you, crossed Junmyeon’s mind, but he chose to ignore it. Two can play this game. If Yixing wants him flustered by the way he lets his fingers run down the side of the girl and the way he almost kisses the boys' neck, Junmyeon won’t show it. 

Yixing sends them away with the small movement of his wrist and Junmyeon sat down next to him.  
"So Mr. Kim. I was thinking, I need the design to be authentic and personal. It would be best if you saw me in action, right?" Yixing winked at him.  
Junmyeon bit his tongue and decided not to complain about how much of his action he had already seen just now. Not rolling his eyes was incredibly hard. "That sounds like a good idea."  
"I’ve got a performance coming up in L.A."  
Yixing leaned closer and slid a card in Junmyeons' jacket. If Junmyeon was just a little less professional he would have pushed Yixing down and–  
"I need a drink. Do you want one, too? Or is it against your work ethic to drink while you’re working?", Junmyeon asked.  
Yixing‘s brows furrowed then he smiled brightly. "Fill me up, Mr. Kim."

They spend the evening drinking whiskey. Lay talked about everything he could think of, it reminded Junmyeon of an overly excited young puppy. It was kind of cute. Maybe Lay was a little less boring than he thought.   
"By the way, I never caught your name?" Junmyeon asked, proud of being so smooth.  
"My birth name is Zhang Yixing. You can call me Yixing."  
"Kim Junmyeon. I’m older than you, right? Call me gē." Yixing swallowed visibly.  
"My studio’s nearby, wanna see it? I’m working on new music." His tone implied that he wanted to show him more than his songs. Junmyeon nodded before he could give it a second thought. 

Shanghai, Republic of China  
Saturday, 6th July 2019  
09:45 PM

When they left the studio together the street lights had already been turned on. Shanghai was colorful at night. Ads in pink and green lighting up the busy streets.   
"My car’s over there, wanna have a ride, gē?"  
Junmyeon rolled his eyes and wished he had his car here so Yixing could have a ride. In more ways than one.   
"You can drive me to my hotel if you don’t mind.", Suho answered politely.  
"Where are you staying?"  
"Hotel Park Hyatt, Shanghai World Financial Center."  
"Oh, nice." Yixing smiled appreciatively. "My car is over there."  
Parked in a darker corner of the street stood a Maserati GranTurismo. Elegant and dangerous. Junmyeon suddenly understood why people say cars reflect their owners. A light blinked then the automatic doors of the car opened.   
"Let me drive."  
"Huh?" Yixing turned around to face Junmyeon.  
"Let me drive and you won’t forget this night." Yixing cleared his throat, then turned his gaze away. Junmyeon had never been that proud of making someone flustered as in this moment. Yixing handed him the keys.   
Junmyeon drove fast and efficient, never making a mistake. But maybe Yixing could change his collected demeanor. He put his hand on Junmyeon’s knee.   
"In LA, what are you performing?", Junmyeon asked.  
"I didn’t choose the song yet, maybe something naughty." Yixing grinned at him and let his hand slide up further on Junmyeon’s thigh. Junmyeon clenched his teeth but kept his eyes on the road. It was frustrating. Yixing wanted to make him lose his mind, so he let his hand slide even further.   
The tone in Junmyeon’s voice stayed dangerously calm when he said: "If you don’t stop I'll punish you."  
"Well, maybe that's exactly what I wanted to achieve." Yixing leaned closer.   
"Interesting.", Junmyeon said but he didn’t seem to be interested all at so Yixing let his hand slide up further.   
"How would you punish me, gē?" Voice dripping with possibilities.  
"We're here. If you want this come to my room with me. If you don’t, stay here and have a good night." Junmyeon had parked the car in front of the skyscraper hotel. He looked at Yixing.   
"It's your decision." He smirked at Yixing. "You won’t regret it tough."  
Yixing swallowed. Usually, he was the one making suggestions like these, but Junmyeon made him want to drop to his knees.   
"I want to."

Shanghai, Republic of China  
Park Hyatt, Shanghai World Financial Center  
Saturday, 6th July 2019  
10:04 PM

The room was spacious and elegant, but Yixing didn’t get much of a view of it before Junmyeon pushed him into the mattress of the bed. Yixing watched him take off his necktie, then unbuttoning his dress shirt. He was gorgeous, honey-colored skin all over. Yixing crawled closer to help him take the flowy white shirt off and to let his hands slide over the defined muscles. He had never wanted someone to put him back in his place as much as Junmyeon. Because he was sitting on the bed Yixing seemed smaller than Junmyeon. He lifted his chin with a finger until Yixing was looking up at him.   
"Are you sure you want this? You can always back out." Junmyeon’s tone had turned soft, very different from the way it had been before, rough and demanding.   
"I want you to wreck me. I put on a show for you in the bar, you know?"  
Junmyeon laughed. "Yeah, I know. It was very hard to miss." His hand cupped Yixing’s cheek, then he bent down to kiss him. Yixing’s breath hitched before he closed his eyes and their lips met. Junmyeon let his fingers slide trough Yixing’s black hair, then he pulled him closer to deepen their kiss. Junmyeon pushed him back onto the bed and followed suit. Yixing could feel Junmyeon’s hands on his waist and their legs pressing against each other. Junmyeon unbuttoned Yixing´s dress shirt and threw it off the bed.   
"So pretty for me." Junmyeon murmured in his ear, almost as if he hadn’t meant to say it out loud.   
Yixing wondered why he had never let someone take control over him before because now he felt nothing short of euphoric.   
“Didn’t you say you wanted to punish me?“ Yixing grinned.  
Junmyeon’s brows furrowed.   
"I’d love to, but I think that would need some discussing and I don’t think either of us is up for that right now."  
"You're right. I shouldn’t have asked."  
"No, sweetheart. I brought it up first when I should have known this is something that would need to be discussed more."  
"Can we still do something?" Yixing pouted cutely and Junmyeon snorted.   
"Of course we can, baby. What do you want me to do?"  
"I’ve been thinking about you fucking me into a mattress ever since we met.", Yixing confessed and Junmyeon’s face lit up. He kissed him, more fierce this time until Junmyeon pulled away.  
"You've done this before, right?"  
Yixing rolled his eyes, but honestly, he was glad that Junmyeon seemed to care so much.  
"Yeah, I have. Not often, but here and there."  
Junmyeon’s hand stroked Yixing’s bare neck. "Okay, I'll be careful. Just tell me when it gets too much or hurts."  
Junmyeon kissed down Yixing's bare chest, then moving to unbutton his pants.   
"Lie on your back for me.", Junmyeon suggested. "You said you did this before, but not often. We’re talking about bottoming, right?"  
Yixing nodded, distracted by Junmyeons breath on his neck.   
"Tell me about it."  
Junmyeon bit into the skin under Yixing’s ear.   
"Oh, my–" Yixing let out a broken breath. "It was so good. He was tiny like you." He giggled. "But he fucked me so well."  
"What was his name?"  
"Xiumin, he's a dancer."  
Junmyeon placed kisses all over Yixing's torso, down to his belly button, then he looked up again.  
"Can I?"  
Yixing rolled his eyes. "I swear to god if you don’t–"   
Junmyeon took off Yixing’s pants and boxers in one movement, suddenly speechless.   
"You truly are the prettiest one I’ve ever had." He slid his fingers slide over Yixing’s thighs. Only the warm light of the nightstand illuminated the room, softening his features.   
"So pretty." Junmyeon took off his shirt.  
"How do you want to do this?" Then he got rid of his slacks.  
Yixing grinned mischievously. "Prep on my back, then hands and knees."  
Junmyeon brought two fingers close to Yixing’s mouth, who got the message and opened up obediently. Once his fingers were wet Junmyeon started teasing over Yixing’s rim. When he felt the muscles give in he slowly pushed the first finger in. "Wait, wait, wait.", Yixing breathed. "It's been so long."   
Junmyeon kissed the pain away, let his free hand comb tough Yixing's black hair, making a mess of it.   
"You can move now." He whispered. When Junmyeon wriggled his finger, scraping against Yixing’s walls, the reaction was immediate. Yixing let out a tiny whine.  
"You good, baby?"  
Yixing nodded but didn’t open his eyes. "I forgot how good this felt."  
Junmyeon kept moving his finger. "Tell me when you can take another one."  
Yixing hummed in agreement, too busy rocking down on Junmyeon’s finger. "I think I can take another one now."  
"Wait a sec, I think we need lube now." Yixing didn’t open his eyes but he heard Junmyeon rummage. He heard a tube clicking open.  
"There you go, baby. It’s much better now isn’t it?"  
Once Yixing was rocking down on two fingers, his moans had gotten much whinier and higher. He was slowly falling apart, forgetting everything except Junmyeon, so he repeated his name like a mantra. "Junmyeon, Junmyeon, please, please. Add another one." Once his request was fulfilled. Yixing felt like he was going to cry. Junmyeon’s hand tugging at his hair, lips taking his breath away. "Qiú nǐle bǎobèi er." (Please, baby.) Junmyeon loved seeing him like this, reduced to pleas and whines.   
"I need you now, gē. I can take it." Junmyeon rolled on a condom, spreading more lube over his dick. Yixing rolled over, hands and knees like he had wanted to do it. Junmyeon held onto Yixing’s waist, admiring his beautiful back. Then he started pushing in and Yixing’s knees gave in when Junmyeon filled him up. Yixing buried his face in the pillow to muffle his moans. Junmyeon started thrusting into him, powerful, fast and efficient. It reminded Yixing of the way he drove his car. Maybe Junmyeon was like this in all aspects of his life. Junmyeon held onto his waist to rock deeper into him and Yixing hoped that his grip would leave black and blue bruises all over his torso.   
"You feel so good, baby. You take me so well." Yixing keened at the praise. He was so close already. He bit into the pillow to keep his whines down. Drooling when he let it go again to be able to breathe when Junmyeon thrust up particularly hard.   
"Wanna come, baby?" Junmyeon asked. Yixing hated how collected his voice was, while he was a mess. He promised himself to make Junmyeon feel at least half as good as he felt now in the future.   
"Please, can– can I? Can I come, gē?"  
He could hear a smile in Junmyeon’s face when he asked: "Do you think you can come without hands?"  
Yixing saw only white for a second, he felt himself coming all over the sheets. Tears running down his face. Junmyeon kept fucking him through his high, letting out deep groans. He felt Junmyeon come into the condom.   
Junmyeon slowed his movements, leaving soft kisses on Yixing’s neck. "Are you okay, baby?"  
Yixing kept his eyes closed, still overwhelmed by his high. Junmyeon pulled out slowly and turned Yixing around to hug him. "Yeah, I’m good." A pause. "I’ve never been better actually."   
Junmyeon smiled contently at that. "I’m glad you liked it. Do you want to drink some water? Or have a shower?" Junmyeon asked.   
Yixing opened his eyes. "I just want cuddles. And fuck you tomorrow morning." Junmyeon laughed.


	2. Two

Shanghai, Republic of China  
Park Hyatt, Shanghai World Financial Center  
Sunday, 7th July 2019  
07:36 AM

Junmyeon woke up because the sunlight was right on his face. A warm arm was draped over his waist and suddenly he remembered what had happened last night. How did they end up here?  
Junmyeon turned around to look at Yixing. The morning sunlight made Yixing’s skin look like honey. When he was asleep he looked so much younger than when his face was distorted by thoughts. Yixing stirred. Overnight his hair had rolled up into curls.   
"Junmyeon, are you awake? What time is it?"  
"Time for you to keep your promise."  
Yixing's eyes furrowed in confusion. "What? Did I make a deal with the devil? Did I sell my soul to make good music?"  
Junmyeon snorted. "No." He leaned closer pressing a light kiss to Yixing's neck. "But you promised to fuck mean the morning."  
"Oh, wow, I didn‘t think you’d let me."  
"I mean I can still fuck you again. It’s not like I mind. It was amazing actually, you coming without hands." He smiled knowingly. Yixing buried his face in a pillow to hide a blush.   
"Stop talking about this or else–"  
"You'll do what? Fuck me? But oh no that's exactly what I wanted, baby."  
Yixing felt like a mouse that had been caught by a cat. But really, Yixing wanted nothing more than to do as Junmyeon asked.   
"I can't wait for you to see me perform, I prepared something especially for you."

Los Angeles, California  
Tuesday, 12th July 2019  
09:16 PM

Junmyeon was sitting at a round table, waiting for the evening to be over. He had promised Yixing he'd be there to see him perform, but he hadn't realized that it would mean he would have to suffer through all of the other artists as well. But even worse than the high-pitched voices were the idols sitting at his and the other tables. Some of them pretended they loved it here. The falseness of all of them was an invisible weight pressing down from above, suffocating him. The lights dimmed and the talking reduced to whispers. Then Yixing was in the middle of the stage wearing a silver dress shirt and back jeans. At first, Junmyeon didn't recognize him because his eyes were accentuated with black. It made him look dangerous. This was not the boy who woke up with a warm smile and tousled hair this morning. And at that moment Junmyeon realized that he knew nothing about Yixing, he had seen the aspects Yixing let him see, but everything else was left unknown.  
When he started moving, his dancing was accurate and precise. Junmyeon understood enough of the lyrics to know he'll press urged kisses all over Yixing's neck later. Did he prepare this song for him? Yixing sitting in his studio writing a song like that, while thinking of Junmyeon? A pang of anxiety hit Junmyeon, Yixing wasn't supposed to think about him in his free time or when he was working. Junmyeon wanted to go back to thinking Yixing was just an untalented asshole. 

After the performance, Junmyeon walked backstage.   
"Did you write this song about me?", Junmyeon asked.  
Yixing grinned. "I wrote it for you."   
Junmyeon pushed Yixing against the wall of his dressing room. "Don't think about me, don't write about me."  
Yixing's expression fell. "What? I thought you'd like it."   
"You write a filthy song like that, dance like that, begging for me to come backstage and fuck you again, huh?" He pressed Yixing further into the wall and Yixing whimpered when the back of his head hit the wall.   
"Wait, wait, are you hurt?", Junmyeon asked. The way his features had softened immediately made Yixing smile.  
"I told you I would use my safeword.", he giggled. "You know I thought you would be an ice-cold dom, but you're just a sweetheart."  
"I mean, that can be changed.", Junmyeon uttered as he stepped back into Yixing‘s space, biting underneath his throat. Yixing closed his eyes, a smile still painting his lips.   
"Come home with me.", Junmyeon said softly. "I want to show you off to everyone."  
"Under one condition."  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
"I get to show you off, too."

Seoul, South Korea  
Saturday, 17th July 2019  
6:30 PM

Showing him off had meant that Junmyeon would take Yixing to the fashion show of one of Junmyeo's friends. Junmyeon had made sure, that Yixing was dressed properly for the occasion, so he was wearing a suit, in a style, he wouldn't usually go for, cappuccino- colored jacket plus a white shirt. Boldy paired with an orange tie, matching the buttons on Junmyeon‘s jacket. Once they were in the elevator on the way to the waiting driver and he could see their reflection in the steel of the automatic doors, Yixing realized that their outfits were matching in a way that would make people think they were dating. He blushed and turned away from the reflection. This was not what this was. They were not a couple.

Throughout the evening, Yixing could hear people whisper every time they walked past someone Junmyeon had introduced him to. Unfortunately, his Korean wasn't good enough to pick up what they were saying. He hadn't realized how famous Junmyeon was. Artists of any kind knew Junmyeon, whether they were actors, models, photographers, fellow designers, who bowed to Junmyeon so deep, Yixing thought they might fall over, or just visitors. And he had also not realized, that it wouldn't take long for the word to spread to China, he knew what it looked like, two young successful CEO's on a date. Junmyeon laughed at something a designer he was talking to right now had said, then they were both looking at him. The designer was beautiful. She was about as tall as Junmyeon, smaller than Yixing, with flowy dark hair and wine-colored lips.  
"What is it?", he asked Junmyeon in mandarin. "I‘m sorry I don't understand."  
Junmyeon said something to the designer while looking at Yixing. He felt humiliated. The designer emptied her champagne, giggled then left after hugging Junmyeon.  
"What did she say to you, gē?"   
Junmyeon smirked. "Baekhee said you were quite the catch and she‘s right." He let his eyes slide slowly over Yixing's body.   
"She‘s my right hand, you know. And she approved." There was an undertone in Junmyeon's voice he couldn't quite place.   
"Of what?"  
"You."

Seoul, South Korea  
Sunday, 18th July 2019  
07:21 AM

They woke up in Junmyeons apartment, and unlike the other times on this morning Junmyeon had to leave for work. Yixing had his chin nuzzled in Junmyeon's neck, hands wrapped around his waist.   
"I don't want to be in here all day. Can't I come with you? I wanna see your work, too"  
Junmyeon smiled. "Of course you can, but I'll probably be busy."  
"I don't care. I can go back on my own later, pretty please, can I come with you?" Yixing pouted for good measure.  
Junmyeon rolled his eyes. "You really didn‘t have to try that hard. I already let you get away with too much anyways."  
"Am I a brat?", Yixing asked mischievously.  
"Well, now you're definitely being one. Come on get up, baby. I have places to be."  
Baby, Junmyeon hadn't called him that since the first night and it made his heart flutter. He wanted to be that, Junmyeon's baby.

Seoul, South Korea  
SUHO Main Office  
Sunday, 18th July 2019  
08:41 AM

Junmyeon's design agency was part of a white, modern skyscraper. The moment they entered the building Junmyeons' demeanor changed. He held himself straighter and raised his chin just a bit more. Yixing hadn't realized, but this was the Junmyeon he had gotten to know in their first meeting. The Junmyeon he woke up with seemed to be another person.   
Before they could even reach Junmyeon's office, Baekhee stumbled out of a room in the corridor and pushed a stack of paper into Junmyeon‘s arms.   
"The first concepts for LAY are done, realized from your sketches. As usual, 5 designs for you to choose from, so he can choose between the 3 that are your favorites." Her eyes wandered to Yixing.   
"Wait, that's him. Why is he here this early?", she mustered Yixing with piercing eyes. "Unless he stayed over at yours, Junmyeon. Which would mean he truly is your boyfriend?"  
"Stop speaking Korean.", Junmyeon said. "He can't understand you, try English or Mandarin."   
Baekhee rolled her eyes, then she bowed to Yixing and introduced herself in English.  
"I‘ve worked with Junmyeon for an eternity now. My name's Baekhee." Then her lips curled into a grin. "You are dating him, aren't you?"  
"No.", Junmyeon said, looking right into his eyes. "I don't date."   
Yixing felt like he was going to throw up. Baekhee looked at him with a thoughtful expression. 

Later when Junmyeon had disappeared to scold some interns, Baekhee sat down next to Yixing.   
"He seriously never dates.", Baekhee said thoughtfully. "But I think you're the closest to a boyfriend he's ever had."  
Yixing winced at her words. "Why are you telling me this?"  
"Because you need to hear it. He was never in a real relationship. Give him a chance and talk to him about it. He's a good one, but he's very strongly trying to make it look like he's not."  
"What made him think that?"  
Baekhee sighed deeply. "I don't know. He's turned like this at university. But I don't know who hurt him or how, so don't think you're the only, who feels vulnerable."  
Yixing nodded. 

Seoul, South Korea  
SUHO Main Office  
Sunday, 18th July 2019  
09:23 AM

When Junmyeon came back to his office Yixing was still sitting on the chair he had left him in.  
"Hey, Xing. Did you see Baekhee? I need her to ask her something."  
"She went back to her desk a while ago." He hesitated. "What is this thing we have going on, Junmyeon?"  
"What thing?" Junmyeon was looking through some documents and not looking up.  
"The thing between us. You said you don't date and I–"  
Junmyeon rolled his eyes. "Did Baekhee tell you about this?"  
"Well, yes. But she‘s not wrong. So tell me how would you describe our relationship?"  
"I don't–Yixing, please don't do this?"  
"Isn't what I did exactly what a boyfriend would do? Come with you to your office, meet all your friends and colleagues?"  
Junmyeon didn't say anything when Yixing continued to speak in a much softer tone.  
"I just wanted you to know that I would like to be yours, but if that's not something you can do... then I am content with how it is now. I will wait for your decision."  
Yixing got up to leave, when he was almost out the door Junmyeon's voice stopped him.  
"Thank you."


	3. Three

Seoul, South Korea  
Sunday, 20th July 2019  
09:13 PM

Yixing was draped over the couch in Junmyeon's living room, working on the lyrics of a new song when Junmyeon sat down next to him.  
"I need to tell you a story."  
Yixing sat up to be able to look at him.  
"Go on."  
"I never told this story. But I think I need to talk about it and you need to know to be able to understand."  
"Okay. No pressure.", Yixing said lightheartedly.  
"When I was in university I fell in love with someone who was already in a relationship."  
"Oh, sweetheart." Yixing hugged him.   
"They were my best friends so I kept seeing them kiss and hug. And in the beginning, I was hurt, but over time I got closer to her boyfriend, too, because we spent so much time together. Then I started falling for her boyfriend."  
Yixing let his fingers glide through Junmyeons hair to keep him grounded.   
"I realized that just because I fell for him, I didn't love her any less. I wanted to be part of their relationship, but I knew that they would never need someone else because they were already perfect together."  
"They might not have been as perfectly complete as you thought. Are they still dating?"  
"No, they broke up. I wasn't even finished yet until you interrupted me." Junmyeon laughed and Yixing blushed. "Sorry, go on."  
"Well, I approached the guy first, told him I was in love with him and his girlfriend. It wasn't the same after. Every time I was with them he kept me away from his girlfriend as if I was trying to steal her away from him, and after the summer holiday, they weren't dating anymore. I don't know what happened and she never told me."  
"Who is she? Do you still have contact?"  
"You know her."  
"Huh?"  
"It's Baekhee."  
"Oh, my – do you still like her?"  
Junmyeon snorted. "Like her, what am I? Twelve?"  
"Be serious, Jun. Is that also why you can't be my boyfriend because you still love her?"  
Junmyeon shook his head.   
"I could fall for you, but I am too scared it will end as it did back then. And I don't think I can be with someone else before I am not over this."  
"Okay first of all. It won't be like that. I am different. Don't let the past hold you down. And second," Yixing smiled ar him. "If I have a say in this then you don't need to get over Baekhee at all. I am quite open. And three–" Yixing held up three fingers. "She doesn't know what happened to you back then. She doesn't have a clue, so before you give up you should give it a chance first. You need to explain how you feel. She told me that, too. That I should be honest with you."  
"Wow, you're amazing. Come here." Junmyeon pulled him closer and gave him a soft kiss on his forehead.   
"I think you're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Seoul, South Korea  
Monday, 21rst July 2019  
09:13 PM

Yixing came along to work with Junmyeon and by the smirk on his face he should have guessed that he had evil plans, but he hadn't considered this. Yixing didn't spend his time in Junmyeons' office like last time. Instead, he went to "get to know" the designers. Which turned out to be getting friendly with Baekhee. Every time Junmyeon walked into the designers' room Yixing was sitting next to Baekhee, cracking jokes and giggling. He hoped not to be the victim of the evil plans they were obviously making.   
"Are you even working, Miss Byun?", he asked in Korean.  
Baekhee looked up, surprised to see him. She was wearing a white blouse and a red pencil skirt, she had done her hair up, as usual. It almost hurt how attractive he still found her even after years of knowing her.   
"Of course I am working. I am only discussing the design with our client." She cocked her head to the side coyly.  
"Well, they're not ready to be discussed yet."  
"Come on Junnie, don't be like that. You know it'll turn out better if he has a say in this, then we don't need to correct anything, because he can tell us immediately if something doesn't fit."  
Yixing looked slightly lost because his brain hadn't wrapped around the unfamiliar words yet. "Did you just call him Junnie?"  
Baekhee giggled. "It suits him right? It's so cute."   
Junmyeon only rolled his eyes and left.

"Hey, Junmyeon. I'm going out with Baek this evening. She said she'd show me Seoul." Yixing informed when he dropped by Junmyeon's office.  
Junmyeon gritted his teeth. "Is she already stealing you from me, huh?"  
"That's just ridiculous. She asked you to come along, too, obviously. Don't be possessive, it's not a good look on you."  
Junmyeon nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. But everyone gets along with her so easily and I can't even hold a long conversation with you."  
"Oh, Junnie. I think this might work out a lot better than you can imagine. Come on, I promise you won't regret it."  
Yixing took interlocked their fingers and kissed him on the cheek.   
"She's waiting."

Seoul, South Korea  
Monday, 21rst July 2019  
09:13 PM

They went to Baekhees' favorite barbecue place. She was sitting around a table. She wasn't wearing one of her office outfits, just a hoodie and her hair down, the black waves hugging her face in a way that made her seem younger. More like she did when Junmyeon had first fallen for her. He had to look away but met Yixings' eyes instead, which was equally bad, because his hair was pushed back and his dress shirt far too unbuttoned to be formal.   
He swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "Did you order already, Baek?"  
She grinned. "Of course I did, you two were taking forever. Sit down and eat. I want to see Yixing trying the sauce. It's so good. It's literally the main reason I come here."  
There was always something comforting in eating barbecue. Warm food sitting in his belly, Junmyeon was almost ready to fall asleep on the spot. Yixing nudged him awake.  
"We're not done yet. You can't sleep. Baek is going to show us Seoul."

Seoul, South Korea  
Seongsan Bridge  
Monday, 21rst July 2019  
10:25 PM

"I've been wanting to show you two this.", Baekhee said softly.  
They were standing underneath the Seongsan Bridge, lights reflecting in the dark water of the Han river. It was getting cold, but he wasn't freezing. He felt giddy, shivers running down his spine. Something was going to happen, he could feel the change in the way Baekhee held herself straight as if waiting for a blow.   
Junmyeon tucked his hands into the pockets of his jacket.   
"It's so pretty. You chose well.", Yixing said from his side. Junmyeon thought it was best to look at the scenery and not them.   
"Junmyeon?" Baekhee asked cautiously.  
"Yeah?"  
"Look at me." So he did.  
"I need to tell you something. I've been thinking about telling you for a long time, but I would have never gone through with it if it weren't for Xing." She paused.  
"I told him to be honest, so he told me to be honest with you, too."  
She sighed deeply, then made a decision.   
"I'm in love with you. I have liked you for the longest time." She smiled bitterly. "Ever since I broke up with him in university I wanted you." She cringed at the mention of her ex. "He made me realize that love wasn't supposed to be possessive and built on jealousy. He made me see that there was someone much better in my life. You."  
Junmyeon involuntarily let out a gasp.   
Her eyes were a bit misty and she shook her head as if she was trying to shake away the tears.   
"And then Xing came with you and at first I was glad that you had found someone even if it wasn't me, but he's just too cute to not like." She giggled a bit and let her gaze drift toward Yixing who was smiling at her.  
"You haven't said anything yet, Myeon."  
His throat felt too sore to speak.   
"I can't believe this." He said finally and her smile fell immediately. "No, don't misunderstand. I was the reason your relationship fell apart. Because I told him I was in love with you. I wanted to be yours so bad, both of yours back then actually."  
Her brows furrowed. "Both of ours?"  
Junmyeon studied his shoes but nodded.  
"Myeon, that would have been the most amazing thing, well, if he hadn't turned out to be an asshole."  
"You can kiss the groom now.", Yixing suddenly said. Closer to them than he had been before. "So I can have my turn."   
Baekhee rolled her eyes and Junmyeon realized at that moment that they must have talked about this, that was why Yixing was so certain everything would go well.   
"You two are going to be the death of me." He said then he leaned in to kiss Baekhee, wrapping his fingers around one of her curls. One hand around her waist to pull her closer, and the other on her neck. Kisses that spelled I love you and tasted like promises.   
Suddenly he felt a hand too big to be Baekhee's in his hair and when he broke the kiss with Baekhee Yixing was already waiting for him.   
"Both of yours." He whispered into Yixings' ear in between kisses. Baekhee had her arms wrapped around his waist from the back now, kissing compliments into the skin on his neck. And that's when Junmyeon felt the tears spill over when he thought about how safe he felt in between their arms. Yixing wiped the tears away silently. Baekhee kissed them away. They both held him up when he felt he couldn't stand anymore. 

Back in Junmyeon's apartment, they started taking him apart systematically. Unbuttoning his shirt first, then pushing him over the edge of the bed.   
"Lie back, baby. We'll take care of you.", Baekhee said and started pressing kisses all over his torso. Her hand pressing into his sides.   
"Let's get you out of your clothes.", Yixing said and lifted him off the bed just enough to be able to slide his shirt off. He could feel Baekhees's curls tickling his bare stomach.   
"Are you okay, Myeon? Is it too much? Do you want to stop?"  
She was so sweet and he was so lucky. She looked up at him from between his legs.   
"Don't stop, please keep going." Yixing crawled over the bed, so he was next to Baekhee.  
"Then let's get you out of these slacks, shall we?", he said and opened the button and zipper, before he took them off, he let his fingers slide over the skin under Junmyeons' bellybutton and he shivered.   
Baekhee grinned. "Is he always so sensitive?"   
Yixing huffed. "Actually, it's exactly the opposite most of the time."  
Baekhees eyes glimmered. "I'd love to see that one day."  
"We need to finish this first, don't you think?" And suddenly Junmyeon's pants and boxers were off and they both leaned forward to caress his torso, leaving warm kisses over his hipbones. Junmyeon buried his left hand in Yixings' short hair and his right in Baekhees' waves to urge them down further.   
"Let us take care of you.", Baekhee whispered as if she wasn't aware she had said it out loud.


	4. Four

Seoul, South Korea  
Monday, 21rst July 2019  
09:13 PM

Being the CEO meant more often than not that he was the last one going home, wrapping everything up before leaving the agency. So that's why Baekhee and Yixing were already at home when he got there. He hoped they had cooked something or at least ordered in because he was starving. Instead, he noticed Baekhee's dress lying on the floor immediately after unlocking the front door. Baekhee and Yixing were not in the living room so he kept looking further, the door to the bedroom slightly ajar and Yixings' shirt and slacks lying on the floor in front of it.   
He had intended to joke about it, to open the door and get their attention by clearing his voice. But what he saw surprised him so much he involuntarily let out a noise. The opaque blinds were drawn closed, which made the atmosphere gloomy and softened the light. Yixing was on the bed, carrying his weight with his hands and Baekhee was caressing his lower back. When they turned to look at him, startled by his noise, he realized Baekhee was wearing a strap-on. Fasteners pushing into the skin of her thighs.  
"Oh, hey, Junmyeon.", Baekhee said completely unbothered by his surprise visit.   
"What are you two up to?"  
Yixing turned a bit red and buried his face in a pillow.   
"I asked Xing if he would let me fuck him."  
"I'm living the dream, leave me alone.", Yixing said offended.  
Junmyeon smiled, "I can see that. Go on, then, don't let me stop you." He sat down on the bed right next to Yixing's face, coaxing him upward with only a finger under his chin.   
"Tell me, how did this happen.", Junmyeon asked.  
"I told her about you fucking me and then she wanted to try, too." He pouted a bit.  
Baekhee had grabbed the lube from the bedside drawer nest to Junmyeon.   
"Hey, babe. Did you get home well? How was work?" Baekhee gave him a peck on the lips.   
"Yeah, it's all good."  
"Stop talking, for god's sake. I'm waiting." Yixing scoffed and Baekhee snorted. "Is he always this impatient?"  
Junmyeon smiled. "Usually, yes."  
Baekhee climbed on the bed behind Yixing, then she opened the lube to spread some on her fingers. She kissed between Yixing's shoulder blades. "Are you ready, Xing?"  
He nodded and pulled Junmyeon down to kiss him. Junmyeon could feel him tense up even in the kiss when Baekhees' first finger entered him. When their lips lost contact because Yixing couldn't focus anymore, Junmyeon found himself quite content looking at Baekhee. Her brows were furrowed in concentration and her curls a mess. She was stunning so he crawled over to her, fingers sliding over her bare waist. For a second she halted, but then kept opening Yixing up, even when Junmyeon moved her hair out of the way to caress the crook of her neck and then later to place kisses and marks. He could see over her shoulder down to Yixing writhing under her touch, getting progressively louder. "Come on. I'm ready.", Yixing begged.   
Baekhee laughed. "Not yet, baby."  
"Junmyeon-gé, tell her to fuck me." Junmyeon chuckled at that.   
"She wouldn't do as I say in a hundred years, plus I quite like seeing you like this."  
Baekhee obviously enjoyed him saying this, so she gave him another kiss. He handed her the lube and watched as she slicked up the silicone toy. Then he sneaked a hand around her waist to help her guide the toy, their hands overlapping on it. She pressed her body back into his. Her naked back earning him friction, even though his clothes. Yixing sighed deeply when Baekhee was pressed flush against him, arching his back further and spreading his knees even more.   
"How are you feeling, baby boy?" Baekhee asked him.   
"Fantastic. I feel so full."  
"You're taking her so well, Xing. You are so good.", Junmyeon mentioned.  
"So lovely like this. You're so pretty.", Baekhee joined.   
Yixing turned his face back to look at them.   
"Stop looking at me. I can't have you two looking at me like that."  
"Like what?"  
"Like you love me."  
"What?" Baekhee and Junmyeon asked at the same time.  
"But I do love you.", Junmyeon said simply because it was true.  
Yixing swallowed. "I love you, too."  
Baekhee gave both of them a kiss. "I'm not quite there yet, but one day I'll be ready to say it, too." She smiled fondly. 

Junmyeon watched Baekhee take Yixing apart like a puzzle and then put him back together, every time he was about to come she slowed or changed the position. As the minutes passed, Yixing's eyes got hazy and words stumbled randomly out of his mouth.   
"Baekhee. Baekhee. Baekhee." He begged.  
"What do you need, sweetheart?" She asked, a bit coy.  
"I need to- Can I, Baekhee?"  
"Can you what? Finish your sentences."  
He couldn't focus enough to answer her question. His hands gripping the sheets had started cramping up, but he couldn't seem to stop.   
Baekhee pressed him down further by the small of his back.   
"Didn't you say you wanted to be good, Xing-ah? We agreed that you would have to answer all the questions verbally." Clearly, Junmyeon had missed that part.   
"I'm sorry. I can't focus." Yixing's eyes were suspiciously hazy. "Please touch me. I'm going insane."  
"No.", Baekhee said simply. "You remember what we talked about, don't you?"  
"No touching unless you specifically allow it. Always answering in a whole sentence. "  
Yixing's eyes kept getting hazier and when Baekhee denied him, they started rolling down his cheeks.  
"Wait, Baekhee." Junmyeon was alarmed and combed Yixing's hair out of his face. "Xing, are you okay? You're crying."  
Yixing nodded. "It's just so good. I promise I'll say stop if it gets too much."  
Because Junmyeon was sitting in front of him again now, he kissed him to help him stay grounded. Fingers combing through his hair. Yixing choked on a moan when Baekhee thrust especially hard.  
"Please, just let me cum. Please." Yixing asked Junmyeon, who smiled.  
"I'm not the one who gets to choose that, right now. You need to ask Baekhee."  
Yixing turned his head to look at her. His voice was rough and almost a whisper.   
"Please, mommy."  
Baekhee's face lit up.  
"Go ahead, baby boy. You've been so good."  
Yixing could feel the ache in his thighs as he came, and more tears were running down his face. Baekhee's fingers were pressing into his waist, and he wouldn't have stayed up if she hadn't been holding him.   
Junmyeon carried him into the bathroom afterward. When he was sitting in warm water, Junmyeon who was shampooing his hair raised his voice.   
"I didn't think this is something you'd be into. I thought you told me all your kinks."  
Yixing laughed. "I told you about all the things I wanted to do with you. It is different with Baekhee."  
"I kind of wanna try that, too.", Junmyeon said in a small voice.  
Yixing smiled. "She's so good. And I'm sure she wouldn't mind fucking you.  
The door opened and Baekhee entered. "I changed the sheets, boys. Are you two ready for cuddles?" She walked across the room and kissed Yixing. "How are you feeling, baby? I didn't go too hard?"  
"No, you were amazing. I loved it."  
"Good. I'm always worried, so I need you two to be fully honest with me, always. Sometimes I worry about pushing too far." Junmyeon hugged her. "Sweetheart, you did perfectly fine. That's why we have rules. You can always trust us to be honest, right, Xing?"   
Yixing nodded. "I loved it. You made me feel so good."  
They cuddled Baekhee to sleep later. Junmyeon and Yixing wrapping their arms around her from each side. While they were still brushing their teeth, Yixing tried to light the mood with jokes. "We should get matching pajamas. That would look so cool. And matching toothbrushes." Baekee snorted. 

"I trust you wholly, this is the only way I can do this."  
"But you are aware that you don't have to do it. Not to prove anything to yourself or me."  
"I know, and that's not it . I'm just scared, but not of the act. I'm scared of liking it."  
Baekhee took wrapped his hand into hers. "There's nothing shameful about liking it, Jun-ah. Yixing is not ashamed of liking to sub, as much as you aren't ashamed of domming. Xing likes being on both ends, and there's nothing wrong with you if you do, too."  
"I know." He winced. "But I still feel so dirty and ashamed about it. and I hate myself for feeling ashamed because I know it doesn't make me any less of a person. Xing is not any less of a person because of it, and yet I can't just do it."  
"Maybe it helps to see it this way. this is all just between us and no matter what happens, Xing and I won't hold it against you. You can let go of all your worries when you are with us, and that's exactly the point of this thing. Let me take care of you. You don't need to live up to any expectations when you are with us, and you don't need to live up to the image people or even you have painted of yourself. This is why we're in a relationship. We won't ever judge you, understand Jumyeon?"  
He nodded and she kissed him.   
"I need to think about it some more."  
She smiled at him. "Take all the time you need. Even if you choose not to do it's okay. Sex isn't what our relationship is based on."  
"No." He said a little sadly. "But trust is and if I cant do this does this mean I don't trust you two enough?"  
"Take your time.", Baekhee said more fiercely this time. "Trust is not built in one day, because it if was it wouldn't be worth anything."


	5. Five

Seoul, South Korea  
Tuesday, 13th August 2019  
08:45 PM

"Do you remember your colors? And your safeword?  
Junmyeon nodded. His throat felt a little dry. He was sitting on their bed.   
"Do you want to start the scene?"   
"Yes."  
"Do you want Yixing to stay here?"  
"Yes." Yixing smiled at him.  
"Do you want him to participate?"  
"No, but he can kiss me."  
"Any further requests, changes, alterations?" Baekhee asked.   
"No."   
"Okay. Sit on the bed for me. Concentrate on my orders and don't think about anything else."  
He nodded. Her brows furrowed in disappointment.  
"You remember the rules, don't you? Recite them for me."  
"I'm sorry. The rules are to always answer in full sentences and to follow every order."  
"And?"  
"And I'm not allowed to touch myself."  
"That's right, do you want a nickname? Baby?" He shook his head.   
"I don't want to be your baby."  
"Kitty? Princess?" She suggested. He swallowed.  
"It's okay if you like them. And it's also okay if you don't, but you need to answer in full sentences."  
"I want to be your Kitty."   
She smiled brightly. "There you go, you think you can do as I say, kitty?"  
"Yes."  
"Then get undressed."  
Junmyeon pulled his shirt over his head and took his pants off.  
"Everything, kitty. Didn't you listen?"  
He shifted and sunk deeper into the mattress.   
"I‘m sorry."  
"There's no need to be sorry, just focus on what I am saying. Look at me now." She said kindly.   
He raised his head, but he couldn't seem to meet her eyes. "You look so beautiful, why won't you look at me. There's no need to be ashamed."  
There was a lump in his throat. There's no need to be scared, he told himself. She wouldn't ever hurt you.   
Yixing touched his arms and kissed his neck. He whispered.  
"You can just let go. We‘re here to catch you. She makes me feel so good."  
Junmyeon nodded.   
"Again, I need to hear you say it, baby.", Baekhee said.   
"Go on. Please, touch me.", he asked and she smiled.   
"Lie on your back for me." Yixing keeps kissing his neck. "I'm gonna get you ready for me now."  
When he was lying down, distracted by Yixings kisses he felt Baekhee take off his boxers, her fingertips were cold when they touched his stomach. She started massaging his thighs and Yixing kept holding him from the side. "She's so good. You'll love it. She's so disciplined and so strong. She'll fuck you so good. She had me begging last time."   
His breath hitched when Baekhees hand wrapped around his dick. He had gotten half-hard and didn't even realize. Her touches kept teasing until he felt her remover her hand to add lube. Yixing was full-on kissing him now.   
She stretched him out so slow he didn't feel any pain. He couldn't keep track of how many fingers she had in him now, but he felt so full he thought he‘d burst. Once she started moving her fingers more, he felt his dick twitch. He wanted to touch himself but Yixing was holding his hands and he didn't want to let go. "I'm ready now.", he breathed.   
"Are you sure?" He nodded. Yixing let go of him and sat next to him on the bed. "Xing, what about you?"  
"I'm content watching." He smiled, then grinned. "You look absolutely wrecked and she‘s not even inside you yet."  
"Oh, shut it." Junmyeon rolled his eyes and they all giggled. He didn't feel ashamed anymore.   
"I love you.", he said. They looked at him with surprise in their eyes.   
"I- I just needed to say that again."   
"And I love hearing it.", Baekhee said and leaned down to kiss him slowly. "I'm gonna fuck you now, kitty." Her hair tickled his stomach.  
"Yes, please." He braced himself, for pain, there was none but it was still a lot to take in, quite literally.   
"You look gorgeous like this, kitty.", Baekhee said when she started moving ever so slightly. "I'd love to see you wear a collar." She smirked. "Maybe some cute cat ears." Junmyeon blushed at the thought.   
"Do you like that idea, kitty?" Her movements were still minimal.  
He nodded. "Can you move faster? I can take it. It doesn't hurt."  
"I know that it doesn't hurt." She said nonchalantly.  
"Then why won't you move faster, Baekhee?"  
"Because I don't want to yet." She said.  
"What do I need to do? Come on!" He let out a frustrated huff.  
He tried to move against the toy, but Baekhee stopped him immediately by holding his waist with both of her hands. She really was strong.   
"Come on! You wanted this too, didn't you?"   
Baekhee just laughed. Junmyeon tried to recall what it was like between Yixing and Baekhee and suddenly he recalled what had made her snap.   
He tried to get friction one last time, but it was hopeless.   
"Please." He said in a tiny voice.  
Baekhee froze. Maybe she hadn't even realized that this was what she had wanted from him this whole time.   
"Please, mommy. Kitty needs it." It took all his willpower to say this, he had never felt so ashamed and confident at the same time.   
When she properly thrust into him for the first time he felt as if all the air had been knocked out of his body. She never stopped moving and she never seemed to get tired. And Junmyeon kept gasping for breaths.  
He wanted to touch himself but every time he even thought about it Baekhee held his wrists together over is head. He was so close.  
"Mommy, please can I come?"  
"You're such a good boy, kitty. Look at you, so polite asking to come."  
Her eyes gleamed and her curls started sticking to her neck. He was glad she was also getting off on this. He didn't want to be selfish. He would give her the world if she asked.   
"Please, you can do anything you want with me."  
"Anything, huh?"  
"I want mommy to get off, too." Her movements stopped.   
"It's nice that you're thinking of me but of course I will, I just need to finish this first, don't you think?"  
"No, I mean. You can come inside me."  
Her eyebrows furrowed and suddenly she seemed quite angry.   
"Junmyeon, my dick is not actually real, you remember that don't you?"  
"It's rubbing against you, though, right? Fuck me so hard you get off, too. I know you can."  
"How did I end up with two brats like you." She rolled her eyes. "You want mommy to come inside you?" She pulled out and turned him around so he was lying on his stomach. Then she aligned the tip of her dildo again and asked. "You want me to fuck you like I don‘t care about you? Like I only care about my pleasure?" Junmyeon nodded enthusiastically. "What's you color, kitty?"  
"Greener than grass." Junmyeon replied sarcastically.  
"You're such a fucking brat." She growled. "I thought you'd be the sweetest baby boy, and yet here we are."   
"I learned well from Xing." he laughed, and Yixing who was still sitting on the bed, now much more needy than when they had first started, crawled over to kiss Junmyeon.  
"He learned from the best. Fuck him Baekhee, He needs it." He gave her a kiss on the cheek as well then sat back down.  
And then she really started wrecking him. She was moaning softly now, everytime the toy moved against her, and Junmyeon was absolutely losing it once she had esablished a tempo for herself.   
"Please, please." he was gripping the sheets so hard he thought they would rip. "Come inside your kitty, mommy. Fill me up, fill me up." Her moans got higher and louder and when she leaned flush against his back and bit into his neck he knew she was coming. Her movements only got out of rhythm shortly, then she kept thrusting into him, this time definitely with the mindset to make him come. She was moving even faster now.  
"Come for me, kitty." she asked and it only took two strokes of her hand on his dick to have him spilling all over the bedsheets.   
"So that was great, but can someone get me off now, cause I think I'm losing my mind over here." Yixing said and Junmyeon heard Baekhee laugh.  
"Come here, baby." Junmyeon could barely list his arm enough to gesture Yixing to come closer.   
"Thank you for respecting my decision to only kiss me. I don't think I would have been able to handle you both in that moment."  
"Of course, love. It was amazing to see you like this, I loved it."  
"I love you, two.", Baekhees said in a serious tone, her eyes were still gleaming. "I think nothing has ever been more true to me. I love you and I trust you."


End file.
